


Fukushu no nigami

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Maou (TV 2008)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Revenge, Self-Discovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix.Il avait décidé de poursuivre le chemin de la vengeance. Du mensonge. De la mort.





	Fukushu no nigami

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Fukushu no nigami**

**(L’amertume de la vengeance)**

_1 – Arigatou_

_[Merci – Naruse Makiko]_

Elle aurait aimé bien lui dire.

Peut-être, elle aurait dû.

Lui dire merci pour toutes les fois qu’il était allé la voir. Lui dire merci pour les fleurs qu’il l’apportait, pour son parfum qui lui laissait imaginer que traits elles avaient. Lui dire merci pour ses mots, pour toutes ces conversations dépourvues de fondements, mais où tous les deux s’engageaient tant de les faire presque sembler sincères.

Naruse Makiko aurait vraiment voulu remercier cet homme, qui n’avait ni une goutte de son même sang dans les veines, mais qui s’était comporté avec elle comme le meilleur des frères.

Et en ne pouvant pas trouves les mots meilleurs pour exprimer sa gratitude, elle se limita à lui dire adieu.

L’obscurité qui accompagnait ses pas depuis des années, n’avait jamais été si noire.

_2 – Gomen ne_

_(Désolé – Serizawa Noriyoshi)_

Il y pensait seulement pour un moment.

La vie humaine n’avait jamais eu si peu valeur comme à ce moment.

Encore moins en avait la sienne.

 _Regarde les erreurs des autres, corrige les tiens_ , on disais comme ça.

Il avait regardé ces erreurs et il les avait punis pour ça. Et maintenant le seul qu’il pouvait penser était qu’il ne se pouvait pas définir quelqu’un de meilleur. 

Il alluma la dernière cigarette, la main tremblant, conscient de s’apprêter à expier tous le péchés commis, en laissant autres à pleurer pour lui, peut-être à se poser des questions sur son geste, mais bien sûr sans le blâmer pour ça.

Il pensa à son frère, à la charge de mort qu’il devait supporter déjà, et il soupira.

_Je suis désolé, Naoto._

Ensuite il prit une bouffé de la cigarette, et il se perdit dans l’oubli.

_3 – Benkai_

_[Justification – Serizawa Eisaku]_

Il avait menti trop longtemps.

Il avait menti au monde, aux fils. Il avait menti à soi-même.

_C’était seulement sa faute._

Il avait été sacrément égoïste et, même qu’il ne l’avait jamais confessé, il n’aurait jamais renoncé à l’existence de Naoto, pas pour une simple erreur.

Il avait trouvé mille justifications pour lui et pour soi-même, sans jamais penser aux conséquences, et maintenant il se retrouvé dos au mur.

Qu’avait-il fait ?

Il avait forcé son fils à mentir, seulement pour le faire vivre avec ce tourment, comme un fantôme qui continuait à l’obséder, un fantôme devenu trop réel pour l’ignorer.

Trop des vies avaient été sacrifiées pour son incapacité d’accepter la réalité comme telle. Trop, pour une erreur qui en ce temps-là était semblait presque _insignifiant_. 

Mais il n’y avait non plus des justifications qui marchaient. Et il allait payer le prix pour ces fautes. Même si trop tard.

_4 – Yurusi_

_[Pardon – Serizawa Naoto]_

Il ne l’avait pas considéré.

Il avait passé les derniers jours en espérant de découvrir le responsable de cette aberration, en désirant presque lui blesser, tout comme il avait été blessé.

Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il allait arriver au point de vouloir demander pardon au son bourreau.

Il avait été si _sacrément_ facile le haïr, que cette nouvelle sensation lui détruisait.

Dans son esprit, les images continuaient à se chevaucher.

Le cadavre de Kumada. De Yosuke e Soda. Celui de son frère et de son père.

Celui de Hideo.

Il aurait aimé bien demander pardon ; cependant, il était là, une arme dans la main, en désirant seulement de voir arriver la fin.

Pour un des deux, pour tous les deux, ce qui était important était que ce jeu infernal finissait.

Trop de sang avait déjà été répandu à cause de leur deux.

 _Je suis désolé_ il pensa quand il lui vit arriver. Avant que la rage et le désespoir prenaient le dessus.

_5 – Sentakushi_

_[Choix – Naruse Ryo/Manaka Tomoo]_

Ils étaient où il voulait qu’ils étaient.

Dès le début, sans jamais tromper un calcul.

Car les gens sont sacrément faciles à lire.

Seulement, dans son plan sans brèches, il avait oublié de faire face à soi-même.

Avec un sens de défaite, de désespoir, de vide.

Il s’était attendu à mourir, à la fin de tout, mais il ne n’attendait pas d’en avoir _tante envie_.

Il était face à Naoto, l’homme qui avait commencé tout ça, presque en l’implorant avec les yeux d’être tué.

Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix.

Il avait décidé de poursuivre le chemin de la vengeance. Du mensonge. De la mort.

Car ils lui avaient tout pris, et il avait seulement pu aller de l’avant, en regardant seulement son objectif final.

Et maintenant qu’il était arrivé, à lui séparer pour la si convoitée mort, il y avait seulement le regard anxieux d’un homme qui devait faire un choix.

Car dans la vie, il faut faire des choix.

Et pour l’incapacité de faire un choix, cette nuit le plan de Manaka échoua lamentablement.

Une mort de trop.


End file.
